Getting to Know You
by xxmelusinexx
Summary: Some drabbles of Marcia and Septimus gettingo know one another when he first becomes her apprentice. I have no clue how many chapters there will be but we'll just have to wait and see.
1. Home Again Home Again

A/N:Hello there guys, it's been a while. I start college this Monday, god how time flies, and I probably should be working Memory Lane ( need to fix that title, if you have a suggestion I'm all ears) but this and several other things came to mind and well yeah I can't stop. As always read and review if you would be so kind, bye for now.

The first time Marcia Overstrand walked into her home after having left five months prior was one of absolute joy. She put her hand on the door nob and it gently opened. She stepped inside and looked over the place she'd called home for a decade and suppressed the urge to laugh. It was a mess and had the dank smell of Darkeness but it was home.

She stepped over the threshold and felt a weight lifted from her shoulders. She was home. Her apprentice stood at the door and stared at the woman he'd taken to be stern, strict, and not in possession of anything even approaching a sense if humor, spin around with the biggest smile he'd ever seen.

It took a moment for her to notice him, but when she saw the small boy with the close shaven blonde curls standing in the door way she extended her hand to him. "Come here and I'll show you around."

He took a tentative step forward. "Come now I don't bite. Alther said he had to make some changes to inconvenience DomDaniel, but he should be here shortly to help sort it out."

"Is the place booby trapped?" Septimus paled and took a step back out into the hall.

"Nothing deadly, I think, just...inconvenient." Marcia tried and failed to reassure the boy.

Marcia sighed, "Come on in, sit on down, and make your self at home. If you're my apprentice then you will have to live here, at least until you're sixteen."

Septimus sighed and stiffly walked into the room and sat rigidly on the sofa. He looked around at the room he'd been in once before and saw things he remembered and a few things he much imagined Marcia would deal with shortly. There were piles of clothes on the floor and Septimus could smell the unwashed stench from the sofa. The candles were burned low and wax dried in cascades down the mantle. He looked around and thought that despite the recent mistreatment it looked...inviting. It looked like home. It was a funny feeling for Septimus a boy who had recently gone from a number to a name. A soldier with no family, to an apprentice with a mother, father, sister, and six older brothers. This was the beginning of a home and a life that he'd never thought possible before and he smiled.

Marcia came from the kitchen with two cups of tea and sat one in front of her apprentice, "congratulatory drink."

They clinked glasses and took a long sip. "It will take a bit of work to get it fixed up but it won't take too long," Marcia said looking around. Septimus watched astounded as the ExtraOrdinary Wizard leaned back in the chair, kicked off her shoes, and took another deep sip from the cup. "Heavens it is good to be home," she said sighing contentedly.

This was different maybe even weird but it was a weird Septimus could get used to.


	2. Cleaning and Nightmares

They spent three days cleaning. The place was a mess. Alther had really done a number on the living space and the necromancer had disorganized the library to the point even Marcia couldn't find her way around.

The first day after they had come to the tower Marcia tied back her hair and set to work cleaning the place. There was so much darkeness that Magyk would take twice as long as doing it by hand Marcia had explained when Septimus finally worked up the courage to ask.

"You can get complacent of Magyk, and yes I am guilty of it, take advantage of it. In this situation though it would be more trouble to use a spell than it would be to actually break out the cleaning supplies." Marcia happily explained as she shelved a handful of newly dusted books and began to teach Septimus the complicated shelving system used in the pyramid library.

Septimus slowly acclimatized to the work and when Marcia would find something she thought he might find interesting she showed it to him. She was making an effort to welcome him. She understood it was culture shock of the deepest kind to go from being an enemy of wizards to an apprentice of one.

One evening Marcia was helping a wizard who has just returned from the prison in the badlands and Septimus had the apartment to himself. It was scary, he thought, sitting in this unfamiliar place all by himself. He half expected the assassin to burst through the door and shoot him. The fire blazed happily bit the shadow cast by the glow made Septimus even more uncomfortable. He was about to go to his room, that was still a funny thought a room all his ow not one large one he shared with 20 other boys, when Marcia came through the door. Septimus jumped out his skin. "Are you alright?" Marcia asked yawning. She had dark circles under her eyes and it looked like her hands were shaking and her knees weren't going to hold out much longer.

"Did you run up the stairs?" Septimus asked as Marcia slid to the floor.

She shook her head,"No, Thomas Thomas was really ill, he's doing better now but for while there it was questionable. Once again are you alright?"

Septimus nodded, "I'm fine. It's your stupid home it's weird up here."

Marcia raised an eyebrow and suddenly Septimus remembered why people were afraid of her.

"You are a wretched liar you know. What's the matter? I thought you liked it here."

Septimus couldn't speak. he curled up and closed his eyes, maybe when he opened them again things would be less strange. He didn't want to back to the young army of that he sure, but the wizard tower, the symbol of everything he was raised to hate, was mind boggling and that might have been left over from years of having anti-magyk sentiment drilled into him, but it made things no less difficult to come to terms with.

Marcia wasn't exactly sure what to do. She wasn't a one for extensive contact but the boy was scared and everything in life had been turned on its head in a relatively short amount of time. So with that in mind she made the effort. She sat on the floor beside the sofa and took his hand gently in her own. "If there is something I can do please tell me and I'll do my best."

Septimus nodded and went to his room expertly avoiding eye contact. He flopped into his bed and was instantly asleep.

He dreamed of the Marcia the young army had told him of. The mad woman who could stare holes in you and liked making people cry. With wild hair and an evil smile painted on her face. He dreamt that she roused him from his bed and taking him by the ear led him out of the tower and back to the young army barracks where he would be court marshaled or more likely killed for consorting with the enemy and deserting. He dreamt he was marched to a gallows and as the rope tightened around his neck He felt himself fall and sat straight up in his bed.

It was the wee hours of the morning and Septimus sat in his bed and tried not to cry. He could still feel the rope and knew that pain should follow. His anxiety was not helped by a bedraggled and drowsy Marcia bursting through the door. With out thought Septimus flung himself into her arms.

"Don't send me away, I'm sorry, I'll be better, just please don't send me away." Septimus sobed and pleaded to a thouroughly shocked Marcia.

She stood there for a moment arms loosely holding onto the distraught boy before her mind informed her he needed comforting. "Sshhhhh, it's alright Septimus, I'm not going to send you away." she wasn't entirely sure where this had sprung from but if he was afraid of then she would assure him it was nonsensical.

"I dreamed you were just like i'd imagined you in the young army, it was terrifying." He leaned into her further and inorder to not fall over she guided him to the floor and he sat in her lap as she absentminded ly ran a hand through his hair.

"You imagined what I was like while you were in the young army?" Marcia couldn't help the note of disbelief in her tone.

"Hmmmm, we had to recite a rhym before we could gyard the tower." he looked up as if asking permission and Marcia nodded her head.

'crazy as a cuttle fish, nasty as a rat, put her in a pie dish, give her to the cat.'

"Oh," was all she said in responce.

"They had it all wrong though, that couldn't be further from the real you." he reassured his tutor putting his head on her shoulder and fighting to keep his eyes open. Even though he hadn't known her long Marcia was familiar and a comfort in this strange place she called home.

"Come on, back to sleep with you, it's nearly three in the morning." Marcia instructed feeling him grow slack in her arms. He dazedly did as he was told and was out like a light, however, as Marcia was about to leave Septimus caught sight of the troubled look on her face, "they couldn't have been further from the truth about you Madam Overstrand."

Marcia smiled, "Thank you, Septimus, now get some sleep, the morning will be here before you know it.

Marcia shut the door quietly and smiled, they weren't a conventional pair but it seemed to work so far, it would take time but they'd figure out how to work together.


	3. The Importance of Names

Marcia made breakfast and sat at the little table in her kitchen with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. Her hair was freshly washed and still a bit wet but she the cold drips were helping her wake up. She made a bowl of oatmeal for herself and left a second one on the stove.

Her apprentice was late waking up but since he'd barely been living with her for a week she felt he could sleep in a bit more. The Tower was slowly but surly filling up once more. Many of the wizards were sore, sick, and malnourished but happily the tower was providing what they needed until the medical bay wizard, who had apparently used every trick he knew to keep them all alive, could recover. Marcia went every morning through the tower and checked on everyone and asked what she might do to help. Several had asked where she'd been the last few months and Marcia would explain: a few scoffed, a few expressed their sympathy, and some felt sorry for her. No one had had an easy go of it, but as she had told Septimus, things have a habit of working out eventually.

Septimus came into the kitchen dressed for the first time in his brand new bright green apprentice robes. He looked uncomfortable. "They're a bit bright don't you think?" He asked messing with the sleeve.

"Don't worry, the color fades as you wear it." Marcia said with a knowing smile. "They suit you. Better than that ridiculous uniform you wore when you were outside the tower anyway."

"Anything would be better than that. I still feel ridiculous." Septimus grabbed the bowl set out for him and nearly drowned it in syrup.

"You'll rot your teeth out if you keep that up." Marcia said over her shoulder as she poured a second cup.

"But this is like what they gave us only less water, and the syrup makes it better. The chief cadets used to talk about how good it was, but this is so much better," Septimus smiled.

He had discovered that if he mentioned the young army Marcia would usually let things slide.

"Just finish up and go clean library, you need to go through the renewals today."

"Yes Madam Overstrand," Septimus obediently got up and inhaled his oatmeal.

"How long are you going to keep that up?"Marcia sighed putting down high cup roughly.

"Keep up what Madam Overstand?" Septimus stopped hand on the door.

"You live here too ,Septimus, you will be living here for the next seven years, call me Marcia." After a week of telling him repeatedly he still hand't listened.

"Are you certain?" Septimus was hesitant to be so familiar with her. Sure he had referred to her by her first name, but that was when she wasn't there.

"Yes, Septimus, I am absolutely certain. Unless of course you would rather I call you

Mr. Heap." Marcia said with a half smile as her a apprentice made a face.

"Still not used to that," Septimus said, his hands dropping to his sides, "do you think I ever will?" He sounded sad.

"The longer you use it the more you'll get used to it." Marcia reassured him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, I'll get to work on the library...Marcia."

"There you go, watch out for the spiders up there, I wouldn't put it past them to be poisonous."

"I will." Septimus called over his shoulder. He smiled at the thought of . He'd never had a last name before. Heck he'd never had a name at all, but the last name felt especially good. It meant he belonged somewhere.


	4. Quality Time With Mum

A/N: and so ends my first week of college. I should be doing home work. Shhhhh don't tell my parents. ;) so I'm sort of running out of ides so head canons would be greatly appreciated if feel like sharing. Hope yall enjoy this.

Septimus left the tower for the first time in a week and set off towards the palace with trepidation. He'd met his Mum once before for a handful of hours, and she had stuck to his side like glue. She messed with his hair, straightened his shirt collar, and seemed to have hand on him the whole evening as if she were afraid he would disappear. He was grateful that looks couldn't kill because Marcia would have died the day they came to the Tower.

Sarah Heap seemed nice enough, but he'd never had a mum before. What should he call her? The thought came to his mind as he arrived at the palace felt too familiar, Mother was stuffy and he couldn't see anyone calling Sarah Heap that.

Septimus walked through the front door and stared at the foreboding dimness of the long walk. Three people in a building so big, no wonder the place felt deserted.

He found Sarah in a small sitting room dusting and polishing, with a picture of the supreme custodian acting as the tray for a pile of rubbish.

"Ummm...Mum?" Septimus said hesitantly. Sarah spun around and smiled warmly at the boy in green standing in the door way.

"Septimus!" she rushed over to him a slip stream of dust following her like a cloak.

"Marcia gave me the day off and said I should get to know the family." His voice was low almost whisper.

"Oh did she now? That might be the first time she's thought of someone else's feelings," Sarah said scoffing. Septimus bit his tongue, he had come to respect Marcia and didn't like anyone bad mouthing her.

"I know you'd probably rather be doing other things, but if you could give me a hand I would be so appreciative." Sarah looked around the room at all the cob webs and dust.

"I'd be happy to help," Septimus said smiling.

They spent the better part of four hours cleaning the room. No one had used it in a long time as the door had nails stuck in it. The curtains were eaten through and came off the pole when Septimus tried to pull them open. The books papers were stuck together or hair thin from bugs munching their way through the shelves.

They talked slowly at first but as the dY progressed they became more comfortable and the conversation flowed more easily. Sarah told Septimus stories of their home in the Ramblings and how they had lit a candle for him on his birthday every year.

Septimus told her of all the things they'd done out on the marshes, and of the few fun things they'd done in the young army like snowed in days.

Jenna came in for a short while in between her princess lessons and helped out a bit. The door closed on them at one point and it took all three of them to open it again. Sarah put a surprisingly heavy leather bound block inside a falling apart stuffed bunny and used it to prop the door open.

Silas came home from a day of Ordinary duties helping people with small problems. He and Septimus had a similar love for board games and played a few matches of counter feet. Nico was in Jannit Martin's boat yard and tended to spend his nights there.

Around ten Septimus decided it was time to go back to the tower. Sarah was of a mind to have him stay over night, but Marcia had not said anything about that and Septimus had had his fill of socialization. With two hugs and a kiss on the head from his mum he was off back to what he supposed was home.

Marcia was on the sofa when he arrived and smiled when he came in.

"I'm sorry it's so late, Marcia. I lost track of time and... I..." Septimus wasn't sure what to say. Marcia was normally reasonable but when it came to his lessons she was not to be messed with.

"They're your family, Septimus, you should get to know them," Marcia said.

Septimus yawned, and Marcia laughed, "go to bed you've a busy day tomorrow."

Septimus raised and eye brow, "What are we doing?"

She smiled deviously, "you'll have to wait and see."

"That's evil."

"How so? You always have to wait for time to pass. I'm not making it go any slower or faster." Marcia said feigning innocence.

Septimus tried to glare, but couldn't hide his excitement.

"G'night Marcia," Septimus said.

"Good night Septimus," Marcia said smiling.

A/N: Hope you liked it guys, feedback I'd love. Hope to see y'all soon. :)


	5. Interruptions

Marcia sat on the edge of her desk and watched her apprentice try once more to freeze the small hamster. It zipped around its cage happily unaware of the young Wizard a foot away trying desperately to stop it in its tracks.

Septimus heaved an irritated sigh "It's like it knows!"

Marcia laughed as her apprentice eyed the little fluff ball accusingly as if he expected it to laugh and reveal it's evil plan, as most villains in the books Septimus liked to read did near the end.

"Try again, you haven't even been at this for twenty minutes," Marcia said dragging his attention back to the task at hand.

He grumbled for a moment but soon held the charm firmly, stared unblinkingly at the small creature, and began chanting the three lines of the spell. Just as he reached the last word the door flew open and in came a supremely excited Nico Heap.

Ice crystals formed next to Marcia's left hand as Septimus' attention was drawn from his target.

"Ah" hissed Marcia as she snatched her hand away and then turned to face the unwelcome visitor.

"S-Sorry madam Marcia... I thought you were done for the morning... The duty wizard did't stop me or any thing..."

"The duty wizard never seems to SEE you Nico." Marcia was trying to remain irritated, but failing. He looked so bashful wringing a little journeyman's hat nervously, and yet looking more pleased than apologetic. "That is the third time this month Nico, honestly, can't you work out a schedule, or, better yet, you two figure out when you may both be free to spend your time?"

"It's just that there is this new boat keel design Rupert and I have been working freaking hard on"

"Language." Marcia warning him, knowing if he thought he could all manner of foul words would follow.

"Sorry, and I wanted sep to see it because it looks a bit like a dragon's spine, and once it's in the water it's difficult to pull it out just for a look..." Nico was not reassured by the look the ExtraOrdinary was giving him. "But I...I'll leave. I'm sorry for interrupting you."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Septimus' face fall. She sighed "If Septimus can freeze the hamster then he is free for the after noon, if he can not he is going sit here and try until he does." The brothers exchanged a glance and Marcia crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Septimus held the charm so tightly his knuckles turned white, he spoke slowly and forcefully as the little ball of fluff preened, and suddenly it stopped.

"YEAH!" Septimus whooped and jumped.

"Alright," Nico cheered and high fived his little brother as he dashed from the room to get his cloak and boots.

Nico cast a glance backwards half expecting Marcia to be glaring. But now she was smiling and shaking her head.

"Are you serious about letting him go?" Nico asked hesitantly

"He finished his work and the afternoon is his," Marcia said standing up as she snapped her fingers and unfroze the hamster, "Although I do not know what you two see in those boats." She added knowing Nico's pension to tease relentlessly.

"Sep doesn't really get it either, but he does it because he's spending time with family, and to be fair I don't know what all of you crazy Ordinarys see in all this Magyk." Nico said amazed by how Marcia seemed to change with her setting.

"Hey Nic, where are you?" Came a voice from down stairs.

"Go on you two, but remember Septimus must be home by ten." Marcia said once more the authoritative ExtraOrdinary.

"Yes Madam Marcia," Nico called over his shoulder.

"Oh, and Nico," she said she he opened the door.

Marcia heard him gulp from across the room "yes, Madam Overstrand?"

"Next time you decide to sneak past the duty Wizard and burst in on a lesson, you will forfeit Septimus' free time for the whole day, I do not mind you two running around, I thinks it is in fact very good for him, but you need to respect the fact that he is my apprentice. If he burst in on the middle of a lesson between you an what do you suppose her reaction would be?"

"Not nearly so nice as you've been." Nico said sheepishly.

"So long as we are clear on that," and with that she waved and hand and Nico shot down the stairs.

Nico was possibly one of the few Heaps Marcia could tolerate, they did not see eye to eye on many things, but there was a certain amount of professionalism in the young man the Marcia could respect. She cringed as she heard a crash from down stairs, if only he could summon it for more than four minutes at a time.

A/N: This is for myadamsfamily. Hope you enjoyed it and with any luck they aren't too OOC. I just feel like with what is seen in Magyk that they actually tolerate each other fairly well, and could perhaps if they spent they more time together could actually be more like her relationship with Beetle. Any way thanks for reading, please review to tell me what you thought.


	6. Mama Bear

Sarah Heap rode the silver spiral stairs up the tower as fast as they would carry her, which flung several unsuspecting wizards off the stairs and several more clinging to the railing for dear life.

She had had more than enough of this ridiculous belief that Marcia Overstrand seemed to have. Septimus had not been aloud to come home for Edd and Erik's birthday, and very soon if she didn't sort out the high strung Wizard he would miss his father's as well.

She reached the top landing and walked across the landing and knocked on the door as hard as she could. She looked where he knuckles had been a moment ago and swore she saw a slight dent in the wood.

The door opened and revealed a slightly wide eyed Marcia Overstrand. Sarah took a deep breath and stared in before her nerve could fail her. "Listen here Madam Marcia, I don't know who you think your apprentice is, but he is my son, and he will be coming to the Palace this evening to spend time with his family." Sarah stressing the words 'my son'.

Sarah was unaware of the crowd of Wizards gathering behind her, but Marcia could see them clearly standing with their mouths agape. This was going down hill quickly.

"My Septimus and I were apart for the first ten years of his life," Sarah said heatedly. "And, Madam Marcia, I do not intend to spend the next ten years seeing as little of him as I did the first ten. So I will thank you to let the boy come home for his father's birthday today." Sarah Heap finished her rant and after a breath of silence there was applause.

Marcia' space was crimson from embarrassment, and she said through gritted teeth, "Septimus is doing some homework at the minute, if you could be patient enough to let him get to a stopping point." Marcia made the effort to restrain her tongue in front of half of the tower who were clearly not on her side in this.

"I think I'll come inside and wait," she said stepping past Marcia without waiting for a reply.

Sarah was going to teach this woman to keep her from her son.

The boy having heard the commotion came out from his room took one look at the scene before him and knew he had to get his mum out of there before she crossed The line.

"Just finished Marcia," Septimus said trying to be cheery for his mum but not so much that Marcia would think he was excited to leave. Having a family was exhausting.

"Then the day is yours," Marcia said tightly glaring at Sarah behind her back.

"Come along Septimus," Sarah said wrapping one arm around her son's shoulder and purposefully walking towards the door making Marcia jump out of the way so as not to be run over. Septimus was her baby who had been stolen from her so long ago, and she was going to get to know him whether the everyone in the castle liked it or not.

* * *

Marcia sat on a small chair beside Septimus' bed and put a cool damp cloth on his forehead. A fever had been going through the castle and as Marcellus had nearly begged for Septimus to help Marcia had let him. She regretted her decision immensely. He was breaking out in a cold sweat and mumbling intermittently, his eyes would mo e back and forth under their lids, and he jumped and twitched at every sound and touch. He looked so pale and thin it made Marcia hurt.

So for the last three days Marcia had sat by his side, water for him to drink and cold compresses and what little food Marcellus had said his stomach could handle. She had only taken a few naps since he had dragged himself home from the infirmary across the river.

Marcia was nodding off once more when there came a vicious knock at her door. Marcia ground her teeth in anger, only one person knocked on her door like that, and right now she could do with out her.

Marcia stood and stretched before walking towards the door and running her fingers through her hair in an effort to look slightly less bedraggled.

She yanked the door open with a particularly inhospitable "What?"

Sarah Heap took a step back. In all the years she had known Marcia this was the first time that she looked like an average person having an extremely bad day.

"Where is Septimus?" she asked sternly.

"In bed."

Even for Marcia this was blunt, "Why is he still in bed? It's nearly three in the after noon!" Sarah said amazed that Marcia let the boy sleep in past seven.

"He's sick, as you would know if you'd bothered to read the letter I sent three days ago."

"Sick how sick?" Sarah's voice was rising

"He will be fine," Marcia said harshly almost daring Sarah to say otherwise.

Marcellus chose that moment to arrive. He thought about turning around coming back in a few moments but it was a small miracle that he'd gotten the stairs to work once let alone twice more.

"Ah there you are Marcellus," Marcia said seeing a way out of the irritating conversation.

"Ah yes sorry I'm late, trouble with the stairs," he looked back at them dubiously, "but I have Septimus' medicine, if you'll excuse me Mrs. Heap I will administer this dose quickly and be out of the way."

"No you may not," Sarah said forcefully stepping in between Marcellus and the door way. It was one of her worst nightmares come true. Marcia was standing in as his mother as she had for a very long time, and Sarah was only recently able to stomach that thought, and now Marcellus, who had dark circles under his eyes and a dozen other patients he could have been devoting his attention to, was coming to her son's side and from Marcia's expectant tone had been for some time.

"I want to know what is going on here," she demanded angrily.

"Your son is ill with a fever that has been going through the castle, and I am surprised you haven't been at the infirmary seeing as you helped so much during the out break of the sickness." Marcellus was an expert at disarming angry women, but Sarah would not let the passive aggressive remark end the argument.

"He needs to come home where someone will keep an eye on him and take care of him." Sarah said accusingly. "He needs someone who _can_ take care of him."

That was too far for Marcia to ignore, "He is with someone who _can and will _take care of him! He is sick and if you take him out of bed and drag him to the other end of the castle you will be making him worse! I will give you updates as things change, bit for the moment Mrs. Heap, _get out of my house_ I need to take care of my apprentice." and with that she grabbed Marcellus by the sleeve and closed the door firmly in Sarah's face. Marcia snapped her fingers and silenced the incessant banging as Sarah tried to continue the conversation, but Marcia had more important things to attend to. _  
_

Marcellus set about mixing the medication into a small glass of water. She lifted Septimus' head so the alchemist could give it to him with out him choking. After that it was another long wait to hope he improved.

She returned to her apprentice's side and felt to cloth on his head, it was warm already. Marcia sighed and exchanged once more before taking hold of his hand, and running her thumb across his knuckles.

"Mmmuumm..." Came a weak voice and Marcia's breath caught.

"I-I can get her for you if you want," Marcia said thickly. Marcellus could see Marcia's pride crumble as her beloved apprentice said that one word.

Septimus just looked at her uncomprehendingly and smiled a bit though his lips were badly chapped and cracking from the movement. "Thank you mum, I love you." Septimus said resting his other hand on top of hers and closing his eyes again.

Marcia din't know what to do or say to that, but she didn't move. she held his hand tighter and ran her free hand across her eyes. Marcia looked at Marcellus who stood smirking at the foot of the bed. "Not one word," She said threateningly.

Marcellus raised his hands in surrender but did not stop smirking.

"I'm going to take care of you, I promise, everything will be alright." Marcia swept his sweaty bangs from his forehead and after a moments hesitation she gently kissed his temple and whispered, "I love you too Septimus."

Neither mentioned it after Septimus got better, Marcia was unsure whether or not he even remembered it, or if he'd just been talking to a fever made hallucination, and Septimus was embarrassed that he had called Marcia mum out lout to her face. He remembered what she said though and he'd even heard the confrontation just across the living room from his door. It was nice to know that while he had adopted Marcia into his family she had done the same to him. And though Marcia would have rather worn galoshes everyday for the rest of her life than admit it, after that trying episode she and Marcellus had become close enough to even be considered friends.

A/N: ok that is it for this evening, it's nearly two am and I am tired. Hope y'all enjoyed it please review and tell me what you think or do what the wonderful myaddamsfamily did and leave a prompt.

Did anyone else notice that in the begining of Flyte Sarah is pestering Marcia about why sep looked pale and is he eating right, and half way through fire or so Marcia is asking Sep this exact same questions? It made me feel so warm inside. God these two are adorable

good night guys!


End file.
